Kreamideah
by skuldandy.kiary
Summary: Sakura meets a young and handsome boy. Sasuke seems jealous. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

A Naruto fanfiction, though Naruto barely appears. One of my first fanfictions, so please R&R. hmmmmmmm? Pweeeeeeeze? x) Oh, I don't mind constructive reviews, but, please, no flaming. It's one of my firsts. Be kind, ok? And, about the spelling mistakes there might be, please forgive me. I'm not even english. XP

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, would I be here writing this? No, I'd be making the Naruto characters do what I want them to do and make money. Hehehe. Oh, but I DO own Seiichi. Though I'd rather not. Do you think Kishimoto would agree for a little trade?

Hehe. Anyways, here's something that might help you: Whenever I put a text between ( ) it's a thought. Not mine, a character's. Again, thanks for reading my story.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Kriamideah cariuzemah."

Sakura looked at him.

"What's that?"

Sasuke looked at the sky, full of stars.

"Nothing much."

"No, really, I wanna know. What is it? Some kind of strange language?"

Sasuke sighed and looked at his feet. The moon was shining and spreading silver light on their faces. Sasuke and Sakura were both sitting on a stone bench, somewhere in the Konoha Village.

"Just something my mom used to sing to me."

His voice was emotionless, but Sakura knew he was suffering inside for those words. She looked at the stars.

"It's nice. What does it mean?"

Sasuke looked at her.

"It's the cry of the stars."

Sakura smiled.

"You said she sang to you, yet you only said the words."

Sasuke looked at the moon.

"Will you sing it to me?"

Sasuke looked down and got up.

"I don't sing."

And with these words, he left.

Sakura looked at him, with a confused look, but did nothing to stop him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura woke up. She was in her bed. The sheeds were under her. She was dressed. The night before she had just layed down and falled asleep, not worying about clothes or anything else.

She got up and went to the bathroom. She brushed her unusual pink hair and put on different clothes. She sighed. What if nothing had change? What if, today, Sasuke would still be the same arrogant, selfish Sasuke she knew? What if he didn't care about what had happen in the night before?

Sakura sighed again. No time to worry about that now. She had to leave. Kakashi could always be late, but he didn't want his students to follow his example.

"I'm leaving." She yelled.

"Sakura! What about breakfast?" Her mom called.

"I'm not hungry" She replied and then left.

The streets were full of people talking, selling, buying, laughing, playing, training and even dancing. Sakura looked around while she was hedding to the training camps, as Kakashi had ordered. The joy, the fun, it all made her smile.

"You have a beautiful smile."

Sakura stopped and looked around. A boy, about her age, maybe older, with light-brown short hair and deep blue eyes was smiling at her.

(Wow) thought Sakura, (He's handsome. He may even be hotter than Sasuke-kun!)

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Sorry. My mom always taught me not to talk to strangers" She replied, with a bit of sarcasm in her voice and a grin.

He laughed.

"Sure."

He bowed and kissed her hand.

"Charmed to meet you, miss Sorry-my-mom-always-taught-me-not-to-talk-to-strangers."

Sakura laughed. This guy was funny AND a gentleman.

"I'm Sakura."

The boy got up and said:

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Seiichi."

"Now, I'd love to stay and talk, Seiichi, but I have to go training."

"Oh, so, you're a nin?" Seiichi asked.

Sakura sighed.

"Almost. I'm training to become a good one."

Seiichi smiled.  
"That's awesome. Well, then, how about we go out somewhere tonight?"  
Sakura looked at him.  
"Are you asking me out?"

"Why? Don't tell me you have a boyfriend?"

(Why? Is it THAT impossible for me to have a boyfriend?)

"hm, currentely, no."

Seiichi smiled.

"Then, why not? Go out with me, Sakura. I'll buy dinner!"

Sakura hesitated. (What about Sasuke?) She thought. (Oh, who am I kidding? He doesn't care about me, he never did.)

"What the heck… Fine, I'll go!"

Seiichi gave her a large smile.

"I knew it. No girl can resist me."  
Sakura laughed.

"Yeah, right. Anyways, I really have to go now. Bye, Seiichi. It was nice meeting you."

"Bye Sakura! Be here at 7 PM today!"

"I will!" She yelled at him, running towards the training camp.

(What did I just do? I don't even KNOW the guy.) Sakura though, while running. (Well, it's just a date. Nothing bad could possibly happen. Right?)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura finally arrived. Everyone was waiting for her. Even Kakashi had gotten there earlier than she had.

"What happened to you?" Kakashi asked

"Sorry. I got lost in the road of life."

Naruto laughed, Sasuke sighed and Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"hmm, Kakashi-sensei?"  
"Yes?"  
"Could we finish this earlier today? Could this end at 7 instead of 8? I… kinda… have stuff to do"

Kakashi looked suspicious to her.

"What stuff?"

"hum…" Sakura hesitated "hum… I… I have a date"

Naruto looked shocked. Kakashi smiled.

"Sure. Why not? And tommorrow you'll work twice as hard untill 9."

Sakura sighed.

"A… a… A DATE? WITH WHOM?" Naruto asked, still shocked.

Sakura smiled.

"Oh, no one important."

Sasuke only raised an eyebrow.

(See? He doesn't even care!)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

And that's it. Maybe short. But well, it was kinda late when I wrote this (everyone's writing at 3 am and writing excelent stories, so I decided to do the same. Hahaha) so… Next chapter will be up soon. Please review.


	2. The date

2nd Chapter. THE DATE.

Just a little something: They're all around 14, 15 years old, let's forget about Orochimaru and Itachi now. Oh, and Sasuke probably has the cursed seal, but that won't be mentioned in the story because it's not important. x)

Anyways, where was I? Oh, right.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(He doesn't even care!)

Sakura thought about it while going to the place where she had met Seiichi.

(I thought… I thought we… we… I thought we had gotten closer… I thought… Well, I guess none of what I thought was true. He didn't even want to know who was the guy! Although Naruto asked million questions about him. Well, Naruto is WAY overprotective. Poor Hinata. How can she stand him? Oh well…)

Thinking about Naruto made her smile. He always made her smile. That was one good thing about him. (I guess that's why we're best friends.)

She finally reached the place she had been talking to Seiichi the same day. Where was he?

Sakura looked around, but he was not there.

(I guess I have to wait.)

She sighed and sat on a bench.

Sakura looked at the bench. (wait. This is… This is the stone bench I was sitting with Sasuke! That… bastard! Stupid, selfish, arrogant,…)

"Sorry I'm late."

Sakura looked up. There he was. He was very handsome, with a light blue t-shirt that matched his eyes, very well presented.

He sat next to her. Sakura looked at him. (That's where Sasuke was…)

"So… shall we go?"

Sakura nodded and smiled.

(Now, let's not think about that bastard. This is a date and I'm supposed to have fun!)

Seiichi got up and offered her his arm.

Sakura looked at him and then passed her arm through his.

Seiichi smiled and his beautiful smile made her smile too.

Seiichi took them to a fancy restaurant that made Sakura proud of wearing her brand new kimono.

They sat on a reserved table.

"You look beautiful today. Even better than this morning."

Sakura smiled, embarassed.

"Thank you. You also look very good."  
"Thanks."

The food came and they ate. No one said a word during dinner.

After dinner, Seiichi took her home.

When they got there, he bowed like when they had met and kissed her hand.

"It was a pleasure and a incredible joy to have dinner with you." He said. "We should do this more often."

She smiled.

"Of course. I agree."

He rised.

"Tomorrow night?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid tomorrow I won't be available. You see, my family is coming to my house for a 'familly reunion'"

She looked down.

"I see."

"Hey, why don't you come too?"

Sakura looked at him, embarassed.

"Oh no. It's a family thing, I don't want to disturb you."  
He smiled.

"Oh, you won't."

Sakura gave him a confused look.

"Oh, those dinners are absolutely boring. I'd love to have you there to help me survive my uncle Lenny" He explained.

Sakura laughed.

"Alright then. Will you come and pick me up?"

"Sure. Be ready at 7:30 pm."  
She nodded.

"Ok."

"Goodnight, Sakura."

"Goodnight, Seiichi."

Then, he leaned down for a kiss.

(OMG what the hell is he doing? IS HE GONNA KISS ME? Ok, I had a good time and all, but I am NOT ready for this yet.) Sakura thought.

"Um, bye"

She quickly got inside her house and closed the door in his face. Her parents weren't home, so she would be alone that night. Sakura looked through the window, carefully so he wouldn't see her.

Seiichi was standing at the door, looking confused and a bit shocked. Then he shook his head, turned, and went away.

Sakura sighed.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura looked around.

"Sasuke-kun? How the hell did you enter my house?" She asked confused and somewhat shocked.

"Through the window. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sakura shook her head.

"The window? But I closed my window! Didn't I?" Sakura scratched her head. "I was sure I did…"

"That doesn't matter. What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked for the third time.

"What?" Sakura asked, confused.

"What the hell were you thinking of going on a date with HIM?" Sasuke asked, impatient and angry.

"What?" Sakura asked again. Then, it stroke her. "What's the big deal? It was just a DATE. And he's a great guy. And besides, what do YOU care?"

Sasuke stayed calm, but you could see by his eyes that he was bursting with anger. And maybe…

(jelous? No, that can't be. He… he's just… worried about me? No, that's hard to believe either.) Sakura thought.

"He's not good for you, Sakura. And it wasn't JUST a date. You're going out with him again."

Sakura looked at him. How could she had POSSIBLY think that Seiichi could be better looking than Sasuke? How could she think that Seiichi could surpass the hottest guy on earth? Now looking at Sasuke, Sakura thought she might had been crazy when she thought that. There was NO WAY that guy…what was his name anyway? Who cares, when Sasuke was there, at her house, right in front of her?

"He… He… It's just a small date. I'm going to his house for a family reunion."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so, you're gonna meet his family? Don't you think it's a bit early for that? Or do you need help with the preparations for the wedding?"

Sakura got nervous. She hated when he talked like that to her.

"SHUT UP! He is perfect! He's good looking, funny, a gentleman and he cares about me, wich you obviously don't."

Confusion hit Sasuke.

"What? This is not about me, Sakura. This is about you! You and… that guy!"

"Seiichi" Sakura said calmly.

"What?"  
"It's his name."

Sasuke looked at her.

"Tell me, Sakura, do you really like this guy?"

Sakura looked down, nervous.

"Yeah. I mean… He… I… I might once I get to know him better!" She pratically yelled. When she finished the sentence, she was looking straight at him.

Sasuke gave her a mocking grin.

"Yeah. And pigs will fly."

"what?"  
"You'll never like that guy, Sakura. He's not for you. You'll always want someone better."

"And who will that be?" She asked, sarcastically.

Sasuke took a small breath but he didn't answer.

Sakura looked to the clock at the hall.

"Shouldn't you be going home?"

Sasuke looked to the left, not moving his head.

"Why? I have no one there waiting for me."

Sakura looked at him.

"Oh, right." She said, nervously. "I'm sorry."

A few moments passed in silence.

"Do you wanna… I have some pop corns left from the movie session I did with the girls… Do you… Do you want to watch a movie? Here? With me?" She asked, even more nervous.

He looked at her.

"I should go home."

And then he left.

Sakura sighed.

(DUMB ME! Darn darn darn! If I hadn't said anything about the movie, maybe he wouldn't have left. Damn it! Grrrrrr)

And with those thoughts, she went to bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Done. Next chapter will be up soon. I think. Probably in a couple of days or something. xP

Thanks for reading my story. Reviews are warmly welcomed. xD


	3. Happyness

Third Chapter. HAPPYNESS.

Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys (and girls) are awesome! x)

Oh, and Icygirl2, first I thought of making him a bad ninja or something like that, but now I think I don't want this story to become an action one. So, no, Seiichi is not a ninja. Sorry if I disapoint you… xP

Anyways, this is chapter 3. Again, I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes this story has (because I know it does), but, again, I'm not english. And again, please R&R. And again, thanx to the people that have already done that. xD

Remember, ( ) is thought. Sakura's thought mostly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura woke up. She looked at the clock next to her bed.

(what? 7 am? Good, I still have some time to kill! I can sleep some more!)

"Sakura? Are you awake?"

Sakura sighed.

"I am now, mom."

"Good. Come have breakfast."  
"Ok, mom." She replied, getting up.

She got dressed and went to the kitchen. Her mother had made pancakes for them.

"So, how was it last night?" Her mom asked her. "Were you afraid of being on your own?"

Sakura sat down.

"No, not really."

"And how was it with that boy, what was his name?" Her father asked.

"Seiichi?"

"Yeah, that one. Did you guys have fun?" Her mother wanted to know.

"Did he try something bad? Was he rude? Did he hurt your feelings? Because if he did, I'll…"  
"No, dad. Nothing bad happened." Sakura said, rolling her eyes with a sigh.

"Good. Because you know that, if something bad happens, me and your dad are always here to help."

(No, mom. Nothing bad happen. I just went out with a guy I barely know, while the guy I really like is a total bastard that actually came in our house yesterday, through my window, even though I was sure I had closed it.)

"I know, mom. Thanks." Sakura told them.

Her parents smiled.

Sakura finished eating and got up.

"I need to go now."  
"But I thought your training only began at 8!"

"Yeah, dad, but today, kakashi told us to get there earlier." Sakura replied. It was a lie, of course, but her parents didn't know that.

"Ok then, dear. Have fun." Her mom said.

"Bye!" Sakura yelled from the hall, and then left.

Sakura walked through Konoha. At 7 in the morning, there wasn't a lot of people on the streets, but Sakura liked the silence.

(Now, the training begins at 8, it's 7:12, I have 48 minutes) She did the match. (That's a lot of time to kill.)

Sakura sighed.

She got to the place where she had met Seiichi.

(He's not here.) She thought. (Why would he? He's probably sleeping. Of course, I should know better. When will I learn? He's SO not thinking of me.)

"Isn't it a bit early to be wandering around?"

Sakura looked around. There he was.  
"Seiichi? How did you…?"  
"I just came to buy some milk and I saw you."

Sakura smiled.

"But, at this time of the morning, all the stores are closed." She said, smiling.

Seiichi sighed, looking amused.

"Yeah. How unfortunate for me." He said, sarcastically.

Sakura smiled again. He sure was a freat person to be with. He just wasn't…

"Can I ask you a question?"

Sakura looked at him.

"You mean, another?"

Seiichi laughed.

"Yeah."  
"Sure." She said.

"Do you… Do you like someone? Someone else?"

Sakura gave him a confused look.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You always seem so far away." He replied. "And everytime you're with me, it seems like you were always thinking of someone."

Sakura looked at her feet.

"Someone else." He finished.

Sakura bit her lip.

"I… I…"  
"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura looked up quickly.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing here? And who's this guy? Is this Seiichi?" Naruto asked, looking suspiciously to Seiichi.

Sakura sighed.

"Yeah. Seiichi, this is my friend Naruto. Naruto, this is Seiichi." She said, pointing at each other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto." Seiichi smiled.

Naruto got closer to him.

"Hmmmmm. So you're Seiichi. Let me ask you a question…"

"O my god, look at the times!" Sakura hurried to say. "We really must go now, I'm sorry Seiichi, I'll see you at 7:30 this afternoon."

Seiichi smiled.

"See you later, Sakura."  
Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him away from Seiichi.

"Ahh! Sakura! What do you think you're doing? That hurts! And I was just about to…"  
"I know what you were about to do, Naruto, I'm not blind. Now, let's go!" She replied.

"But… But… But…"

"Stop saying that word, stupid. It's not nice."  
Sakura looked around and dropped Naruto's arm.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Man, you should've seen the guy Sakura's dating. I didn't like him at all!"  
"That makes two of us." Sasuke said, looking straight at her.

"Well, good morning to you too, Sasuke." She said firmly, but still embarassed inside. "Now, why don't we go training? Kakashi-sensei will get mad at us if we get there after he does."  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Of course! We must get to training! We must become the best ninjas in town! The best ninjas of Konoha, so I can finally become an Hokage!"

Sakura and Sasuke sighed an Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Let's go, Naruto."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura was laying on her bed.

(Only half an hour untill 7:30.) She though. (Just a little more.)

Her parents had gone on a date of their own again, so she was alone. Again.

Suddenly, she heard a little noise outside her window. She got up and opened the window. Sasuke was up on a tree, with his arms crossed, looking at her.

"Sasuke? What are you doing there?"

"Are you still considering going out with him again?" He asked, while getting inside her room.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"Are you?" He asked, turning to face her.

"What?" She shook her head. "I… Of course I'm going out with him again! Why do you wanna know?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. They kept in silence for a few moments.

Sakura sat on her bed.

"Hey, what exacly are you doing here, Sasuke?" She thought, a bit impatient. She didn't like him to go this oftenly to her house. "I'm not a fangirl anymore, Sasuke. I don't want to be around you, all the time, anymore, you know."

(Although I don't really mind, when you're not messing with my life.)

Sasuke looked confused for a moment, but then his emotionless face came back to surface.

"Well, I didn't come here because I thought you'd want to be around me."  
(I want to be around YOU.) Sasuke thought. (What? No, no, no, I don't. Do I?)

Sakura got up.

"Then WHY did you come here?" Sakura wanted to know.

"I just…" Sasuke thought for a moment. "I don't want you to see this guy. I really don't like him, you know."  
It was Sakura's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Then, you are saying that, if it was any other guy, you'd be okay with it?"

Sasuke thought about it for a moment. Would he?

"No." He finally replied. "I guess not."  
"Then we're not in harmony here. How am I supposed to lead a personal love life if you don't like me to see any guy?"

Sasuke got close to her. They were already close enough. Sakura felt a little nervous.

"There is one person I wouldn't mind you seeing."

Sakura looked at him.  
"Oh, yeah? And who would that be?"

Sasuke got closer.

"Me."  
He leaned down and kissed her. At first, Sakura was a little shocked, but soon she forgot everything around her. The kiss was full of passion. It seemed as if they were the only ones in the whole planet. Nothing else mattered.

Not even Seiichi, when he knocked at Sakura's door.

Sakura broke the kiss, leaning back.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"It's… It's probably Seiichi." She said, nervously. Neither she wanted to stop kissing Sasuke. She wanted to come back to his arms, to feel his lips again on hers. "I need to answer that."

She hurried to the door.

When she opened it, Seiichi was standing at the door, with a flower in his hand, ready to knock again.

"Oh, there you are. I was almost thinking you had forgot our date and…"

"Seiichi, I'm sorry. You are a great guy and everything… I just…"

Seiichi looked confused.

"I'm really sorry."

Sakura closed the door in his face. She really didn't want to hurt him, she just…

"Done already?"

Sakura turned around.

"Yes." She said to Sasuke. "I'm done." She smiled and got closer to him. "Now, where were we?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura woke up. Last night had been perfect. She and Sasuke had spend a lot of time in her room, but they had also gone for a night walking.

(He loves the night.) She thought, smiling.

Then he had left her at her house again, and had left.

Sakura got up and dressed herself. She went to the kitchen. Her parents were still asleep.

(I guess last night's date was fun.) She smiled.

She saw that there was no cereals and also no milk. She searched a bit and saw they were also missing butter and bread.

(I guess I'll have to buy some.)

She wrote a small note for her parents, and left.

At her door, standing on the floor was a flower. The same flower Seiichi carried the night before. Next to it was a small note. In it, four small words were written:

"Be happy with him."

Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry, Seiichi." She said. "I will."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The story is finished. So? What did you think? Liked it? Short, I know, but hey, it was one of my firsts. xP Pweeeeeeease review. I would so totally love you if you did. ) More than I love you now for reading my story. D

- skuldandy.kiary


End file.
